Realistic Dream
by jory014
Summary: Love...Is the same as friendship...It just blooms beautifully...& Unexpectedly... NOTE: THIS STORY IS NOT PORTRAYING LESBIANISM OKAY


Yoh!!! Here is one shot especially for all of you guys... C: its dedicated for my friend, who is now going to leave for the states after a few weeks... I'm so gonna miss her anyways, Enjoy guys!!! XD (by the way so that you can relate please read the story **Petrified Heart** because some contents are connected to this one shot.)

* * *

**Realistic Chimera**

_Love..._

_Is the same as friendship..._

_It just blooms beautifully..._

_&  
_

_Unexpectedly_

_

* * *

_

It was a typical day in Gakuen Alice, as I hang out with Hotaru my best friend. It's also been 4 months since me and Natsume became "besties". The only difference to now is, its a new school year, which also means new students! It was great now me and Hotaru have new company, along with Sumire, Anna and Nonoko, her name's Usamu but along with her another new student came, no matter how much I wanted to talk to her and befriend her all that Hotaru tells me is that...

"You can't befriend her anymore and let her join her... she already has someone to be with..." she said as she tried to pull me since I've been trying to go to her. All I can do is sigh in defeat and look at the new girl, she has raven-short hair locks, it looks a bit frozen but if you touch it, its actually soft and silky. She has beautiful ruby orbs that shines really brightly, she also has a bubbly attitude and a good personality, but on top of that, she moves demurely with finesse, and her name is Aoi Hyuuga.

Okay, she's actually Natsume's sister, which it isn't supposed to be that hard to approach, but it was! Because of my pride and shy attitude, and don't mention jealousy, since she easily got close to Tsubasa as well... it just makes me sigh.

It was really funny, to think about... and as those memories flash back into my brain, I can remember it as if it was yesterday.

Natsume broke my heart, it was darn painful to begin with. As tears rolled down my face, I excused myself from class, hiding my face and rushed to the comfort room. When I entered the wooden doors, I heard someone... crying... as I entered and got neared to the door of the sobs. It suddenly blew open! Scaring me as it pushed me away, and to my surprise it was her!

Since we really didn't get to talk, we didn't talk... it was silent all I did was enter one of the cubicles and cried my eyes out. I guess she didn't notice me but I really didn't care.

And, a few weeks has passed, it was always the same, we'd always meet up at the comfort room crying our eyes out! It was totally insane. And I almost forgot to mention that, every time me and Natsume fight, I end up seeing her fight with Tsubasa...(well, they got together...eventually...) It was hilarious as I thought of the damn coincidence.

Till summer came, since Natsume told me that he can't handle being distracted, he sat away from me which somehow made my heart fell apart, but at those times I was already starting to move on, after the day when he told me that he didn't love me anymore, we were just merely friends during those times, so I unconsciously found a sit beside her. I was shocked to see her there but my face didn't show it of course.

Summer went by, we go to classes, study... but still didn't even got the chance of not talking until, I see her painfully clenching her stomach. I was really concerned and worried. I really don't know what to do, I wanted to talk to her but can't since I'm shy, and I don't even know if she likes me, I actually think that SHE HATES me, darn... but it didn't lead me any choice...

"Hey... you okay?" I asked facing to her direction with concerned hazel orbs, while she just gave me a shook.

"Uhhh, do you have ulcer? If you do I have medicines for that since I have..." I said. But, she just shook her head and smiled.

"No, its not ulcer..." she drawled with a painful tone.

"So, is it call of nature then?" I asked while she just chuckled since she's restraining her laughter as she still clenched her stomach.

"Oh, okay..." I replied. "Want me to tell the teachers?"I questioned then she shook. " You sure?" I asked again while she just nodded. And after that I just resumed to work. Okay, that was the first time! And I still feel shy... this is really the first time that I don't know how to approach a person. It was really odd for me since I have a lot of friends, and I can approach them easily despite my apathetic attitude. Its just she's just hard to read. I don't know if I'm okay to her, I don't know If she likes me or worst HATE ME!!! Ugh...

Then weeks after that, it was really weird... I dreamed that, I was with her! More precisely that, I was her best friend! And as I woke up that morning, my eyes shot wide like hell, then slapped myself hard. And that's the time I started thinking... Am I desperate?

* * *

Well, then the next school year, I was friendless, Sumire, Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko and the new girl, Usamu betrayed me like hell! All I did was hang out with Tsubasa and Natsume and also Aoi since she went there, because of her boy friend. They all just turned their back on me and never dared talk to me. Natsume and I we're just...friends and we're not really close and all he did was hang out with Tsubasa which somehow pissed me off since I was really lonely. Then after that issue, a teacher started getting ballistic on me, talk about being low for lowering her level to me, since I'm a student and she's like,

"STOP FLIRTING WITH NATSUME, NO MATTER HOW YOUR PARENTS AGREED ON THE FACT ABOUT YOU AND NATSUME HANGING OUT TOGETHER I DON'T CARE....PLUS NATSUME HATES YOU... HE TOLD ME HIMSELF..." she blurted it out loud in public and all I did was stared on Natsume's eyes. I never felt so bad, so betrayed, my heat was already broken by him, all of my best friends especially Hotaru TURNED THEIR BACK ON ME... its like HELL ALREADY. DARN EVEN TEACHERS HATE ME...

Then he tried apologizing to me...

"Okay, I'm sorry about that..."

"SORRY! SORRY?! NATSUME I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU'RE TALKING LIKE THAT BEHIND MY BACK..." I shouted. I was really furious and that's all 'sorry!' damn...

"Okay I admit it, I did but that was months ago! And now I'm happy being with you okay! Please can you forgive me..." he tried apologizing. " I'll no longer come to her party.... and I'll cancel it see... see...just to prove you that I'm really sorry..." he said as he took his phone calling the damn teacher and rejecting that idiot's invitation.

"Fine...I forgive you already fess up..." I lightened up a bit as I tried to beam him a smile.

* * *

Then weeks after that, I'm still lonely, I don't have friends except for him but still, he doesn't even hang out with me a bit ever since he didn't love me anymore.

Then from the main door of the Middle school building I saw them talking, Natsume and Aoi. So, I interrupted.

"Hey..." I started.

"Hi..." they both replied.

"Oh yeah..."started Aoi as a concerned look emitted from her crimson orbs, "I heard you're getting hospitalized... why what happened?"

"Oh, its just...nothing its okay, it will be after 3 weeks its just that, my ulcer's gone worst and they found about my heart getting a bit weak so, they'll just give me a few treatments or so...." I muttered calmly. This was the first decent conversation we had...and it made me really happy.

"Oh is that so, then I hope that you'll be okay..." she said as she flashed me an angelic smile. " Care to hang out with me?"

"Really?!" I exclaimed, "SURE!!" And that was the start of our beautiful friendship. Though problems came across our way and misunderstanding somehow faced us, it was okay, as we got through it together. We had fun, laughed a lot and did silly stuff too!

And, now as she's about leave Japan on her way to the States, I'll definitely not forget our friendship...

This friendship that sprouted from a dream that came into a reality...

* * *

Lol!! Another one shot that's actually a true story...

Well, every bit written above was actually true even the betrayal and teacher scandal...

hahaha...Well, that's life... by the way to clear things up she wasn't actually my bestie's sis but I can say they're pretty tight...

So I hope that you guys enjoyed it please review!!

Well, if you've read** Petrified Heart** you can get along well with the story...

anyways don't also forget to read my other stories especially **The Light Of My Life (the series)** I'm gonna need your review there...C: and in my other stories...C; **Devil Meets Angel, How To Know Your True Gender, Pancake Fiasco **(a sequel to this one shot)**, Natsume and The Tooth Fairy **and lastly**, Jinno's Forbidden Love. **

TAKE CARE!!!

(this is revised, and the former titled as Dream into Reality which I later realized that it has the same title of one of my favorite stories in FFN Xp So I changed it in all due respect to her :P)


End file.
